


Careers Advice

by nqdonne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Community: hp_nextgen_fest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nqdonne/pseuds/nqdonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein there is Christmas at the Burrow, Charlie Weasley is giving Teddy the <i>strangest</i> looks, and insomnia (and charmed tattoos) bring about a most interesting result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careers Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellie_kat89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_kat89/gifts).



> Written for the 2009 hp_nextgen_fest.

Charlie Weasley had been staring at Teddy for the better part of dinner. So had, for that matter, Bill Weasley. But Bill Weasley's glare was one of a protective, if potentially murderous, father. If only he knew the kind of activities Teddy got up to with his daughter. 

Namely talking about their mutual interest in boys.

This brought Teddy back to Charlie, who was practically fucking Teddy with his eyes from across the table. Or, at least, Teddy thought he was. Teddy blinked, slowly, his senses distinctly fuzzy. Was he drunk? No, that was crazy. 

So was the idea that Charlie, twice Teddy's age (or more?) would be looking at him as though he were a dish to be had. It had to be in Teddy's head. He was, after all, incredibly horny. It had been _ages_ since he'd had sex, much to his extreme disappointment. 

Teddy shifted uncomfortably in his chair, traitorous cock letting him know exactly what he thought of Charlie Weasley's (surely imaginary) interest. Throwing back another swig of punch to distract himself, Teddy grimaced. Okay, yes, there was definitely liquor in it. Odd.

"So tell me, Teddy," Bill's voice broke through the din of conversations around him, instantly dissolving Teddy's mental image of Charlie shagging him over the Christmas pudding. Teddy blinked, training his focus on Bill. "What do you plan on doing with your life?" 

Clearly what he really meant was "how are you going to prove yourself worthy of my daughter?" Teddy was unfazed, however. He was used to the adults in his life pestering him about its direction – Gran, Harry, Molly Weasley, Headmistress McGonagall. The response fell from his lips with practised ease. 

"Well, I'm in NEWTs level courses for all the subjects required for Auror training, so that's my main plan – be an Auror like my mum."

"And me!" Harry shouted from across the table, raising his glass in toast to him. Ginny rolled her eyes beside him and pulled Harry's arm down, just as some liquid sloshed over the rim. Harry was _plastered_.

"And if you don't get the required marks?" Bill narrowed his eyes at Teddy.

"Papa," Victoire piped up. "Lay off Teddy. He's top in his year. Not to mention his godfather is the head of the Auror division."

Everyone at the table groaned (well, Harry hiccoughed and smiled sloppily), but Victoire just shrugged. She was never one to mind the elephant in the room. It was one of the reasons Teddy loved her – she'd been the one to point out that Teddy was irredeemably, hopelessly gay, and seeing as she was practically family and had no interest in immature Hogwarts boys, that being his beard was the most obvious and best solution.

"Well, all I'm saying is that the boy needs options."

"Don't be such a old grouch, Bill," Charlie chimed in. "There's always something else for the boy to do." Teddy could have sworn Charlie smirked at him as he said it.

"I just think he could use some direction, is all," Bill grumbled, focusing intently on the Christmas spread, reaching forward to grab aggressively at a turkey leg. Victoire snorted beside him, amused at her father's lack of subtlety. At the other end of the long table, Ginny began to fuss at Harry about sleeping it off, and the various factions stopped paying attention to Teddy, and fell into their own conversations. Charlie's attention remained focused on Teddy, however, and Teddy tried to ignore the thrill that ran down his spine 

"Anyway, Teddy, you are always free to visit me in Romania. Things can get pretty hot and heavy, and we need an extra man or two to lend a hand."

Was it just Teddy, or did that sound dirty? No one else seemed to notice, so Teddy shook away the thought, clearing his throat unnecessarily.

"Um, thanks Charlie. I'm not in Care of Magical Creatures, though."

"That doesn't matter. Your animal instincts will kick in."

Teddy nearly choked on his drink. "Sorry?" he spluttered.

"When you were a kid, you were always good with mum's Kneazle. You're either good with animals or you're not. You are." 

It sounded sensible enough, but the way Charlie's eyes glinted as he said it, like he _knew_ Teddy had taken precisely his meaning the first time, he could swear was confirmation. Teddy looked around the table to see if anyone else was noticing this, the way Charlie was undressing him with his eyes. They weren't. 

In fact, Bill still had his complete attention on Teddy. He didn't look pleased.

"You're seventeen, yeah?"

"Um, yes?"

"Got your Apparation license?"

" _Papa_ …" Victoire groaned.

"No, no, Victoire this is very important. I won't have you getting lost, or God forbid, splinched because he thinks he's hot stuff."

"Oh, don't worry Mister Weasley, I’m very respons—"

Bill cut him off. "How many times did you take your test?"

"What?"

"How many times?"

"Once. How many times would I have taken it?" Teddy was confused.

Ron jumped in. "Charlie had to take it twice. He landed on top of some Muggle woman. Fred and George mimicked it for _ages_."

Teddy couldn't help but find himself wishing Charlie would Apparate on top of _him_. Teddy's hard-on reared its ugly, err, head, and Teddy felt his face heat.

"Haha, very funny," grumbled Charlie, though when Teddy risked a glance up at him, he could see the humour in his eyes. "I was distracted by Leslie Jones during my first exam. Totally not my fault."

"So you're blaming it on some bird? You are so full of—ouch!" Ron was cut off, as Hermione swatted him on the arm. 

Leslie. Some bird. Teddy sighed, with relief or disappointment, he wasn't sure. Definitely the punch, then. 

"Time to open presents!" Molly announced, and everyone started to get up around him. Teddy slouched in his seat, swirling his thumb around the rim of his empty glass, drowning in bitter thoughts of Charlie fucking this Leslie chick at the Apparation office. His erection promptly subsided.

"You look like you could use this," a warm, deep voice came from beside him, and a fresh glass of punch hovered in his line of sight. He looked up to find Charlie standing beside his chair, glass in hand. 

"Thanks," Teddy mumbled, taking the proffered glass and avoiding Charlie's eyes. He ignored the thrill as their hands touched, and most definitely did not ogle Charlie's arse as he followed him into the living room. 

~~~~

Many hours later, Teddy lay awake, watching shadows on the ceiling dance in the low light. James was asleep across the room, mumbling every now and again, about House points and girls' knickers. Teddy's mind was also on knickers, but of a very different kind. Or preferably lack thereof. 

He wondered what Charlie's cock was like. Short and a bit thick, like Charlie? Was he ginger and freckled everywhere? Would he let Teddy fuck him? Did Teddy even want that? Okay, who was he kidding. He was 17-years-old. Of course he wanted that.

His cock ached, but Teddy restrained himself. He wouldn't wank, thinking about Charlie, with James right next to him, in the Weasleys' house. It was all kinds of wrong. 

Outside, a gust of wind howled, as though a storm were moving across the dark, bleak night. Teddy heaved his upper body up and craned to look out the window, but it wasn't snowing, or anything similarly romantic. He hadn't seen a white Christmas in eight years, and even that one was one he and the Potters had spent in Norway, while Harry was on assignment.

Plopping back down on his back, Teddy sighed. He couldn't sleep, but he couldn't wank either. Wanking meant acknowledging Teddy's fucked up desires. It was bad enough he had a thing for men twice his age, but to desperately want a man who used to babysit him? Teddy had problems.

Somewhere, a clock ticked monotonously, the only sound filling the Burrow. Everyone was asleep, save for him, because they weren't haunted by visions of Charlie Weasley fucking them six ways to Sunday. Where were sugarplum fairies when you needed them?

~~~~

Another twenty minutes, and Teddy gave up. He crept as quietly as he could down the stairs, not wanting to wake anyone on his way to the liquor cabinet. God forbid Aunt Molly catch him drinking. He was lucky she hadn't noticed the spiked punch – who had done that anyway? Whoever it was, Teddy was thankful – the pleasant buzz had kept him from hyperventilating every time Charlie looked at him. 

Now where to find it? No one would notice one tiny glass of whisky missing.

Something rattled in the darkness, and Teddy jumped, clinging to the banister for support. Trying to calm his panicked breathing, he squinted, focusing his eyes, and found… Charlie, sitting in the low light of the living room, glass in his hand. Two ice cubes clinked against the etched glass as he swirled the liquid within.

"Hello Teddy," Charlie greeted him, tone amused. "Can't sleep?"

"Um, no. I, err, came down for some water."

"You couldn't use the tap in the loo?"

"I… needed a glass."

"Sure. Well, I could use some company, and I have an extra glass right here." Charlie got up from the couch and moved over to a cabinet to his left – ah, _that's_ where they kept the liquor! "Mine's vodka on the rocks, but something tells me you prefer rum."

"Or whisky," Teddy said without thinking, then mentally smacked himself for giving it up so easily. "Dammit," he muttered, to which Charlie laughed.

"Don't worry, kid, I don't care. I'm not my mum. You're, how old, seventeen?"

"Eighteen in May."

"Right. Old enough to handle himself with a glass or two. You took my Christmas punch well enough."

"That was _you_?"

Teddy could see his grin in the dark, and despite his better judgement, he moved closer, sitting down on the couch.

"I felt the festivities needed a little something… extra."

"But how did you get it past your mum? And what about the kids?!"

"I only added the alcohol to specific cups. No kids, and none for mum. Trick I learned back at Hogwarts."

"And you included me?"

"I wanted to see what you would do. It was interesting."

Charlie handed him a large glass, half-filled with what looked like firewhisky. Teddy helped himself to a generous sip. The burn relaxed him, if only slightly. Even in the low light, Teddy could tell Charlie was watching him.

"It's, um, dark in here," Teddy offered uselessly, trying to change the subject.

"Is it?" Charlie answered nonchalantly. "I hadn't noticed. Nights at the dragon reserve are pitch black, save for the starlight to guide us. So I don't bother with lights anymore. But let it not be said I'm in the business of causing myopia in the young." With a flick of his wand, the fireplace roared to life, flames hissing and spitting, before settling into a low, steady burn.

"Oh. Thanks." The firelight made the whisky glimmer in his glass, and he focused on it, even as Charlie took a seat next to him. He ignored the way his cock twitched in his pyjama bottoms as he did.

They sat, side by side, drinking from their glasses, the air heavy with… something Teddy couldn't put his finger on.

Charlie broke the silence at last. "So how long have you known you were gay?" 

Teddy gasped, and his last sip went down the wrong way, and he started hacking and coughing.

"Wait… how did you know that I'm, I'm…"

"Gay?" Charlie laughed, and the rich, teasing sound went right to Teddy's cock. "Let's just say I have amazing gaydar."

Teddy raised a skeptical eyebrow, and Charlie conceded with a lazy shrug.

"Okay, okay. I had a little help. I can show you, if you want."

"Are you going to show me your cock?" It came out before Teddy could stop himself, heart hammering in his chest.

"Only if you ask nicely…"

Teddy flushed. He would love to, but somehow that seemed an inappropriate thing to do in the Weasleys' living room at one in the morning. 

Charlie didn't wait for Teddy's answer, and had his shirt off before Teddy could say anything. Squinting in the low light, Teddy couldn't see anything particularly remarkable, unless Charlie's peaked nipples and a few shiny scars were supposed to be on show. Then Charlie twisted round, and Teddy's breath caught in his throat. 

An elaborately inked dragon ran the length of Charlie's spine, tail disappearing into his jeans. But, wait, no… the tail _moved_ , flicking upwards and around Charlie's torso. Charlie turned back to face him, and Teddy saw the tattooed tail curling itself up Charlie's abdomen, scales glinting green and yellow in the firelight.

"Like it?"

"I, ummm… yes," Teddy stuttered, fighting the urge to lean forward and touch it. 

"It's charmed to tell me when a bloke swings my way, if you know what I mean." Charlie's voice was far too suggestive, and Teddy felt his composure, such as it was, slipping.

"Oh, okay—wait, what? Swings your way? You're—but, Leslie…"

"Was wearing the tightest fucking trousers I had ever seen. Made his bum look amazing. Bent down right as I was going. Lost my concentration and ended up in fucking _Swindon_ , of all places. On top of some woman who looked like my mum. Right nasty, that was." Charlie chuckled.

"I, um, right. Okay. So you're… and you created a charm just for that?" he managed to get out, feigning nonchalance, poorly.

"Technically Bill did. Well, he has one that alerts him to those without the best intentions. I just modified it. Explains why he doesn't like you. You certainly don't have the right intentions towards Victoire. Little does he know it's because you're _not_ interested in fucking his little girl…"

"I…" Teddy stuttered, face flushing. He was far too turned on by this, the words coming out of Charlie's mouth, the way he was staring at him, eyes glinting mischievously. And that _tattoo_ … the dragon's tail was flicking back and forth, tantalisingly close to Charlie's nipple. Teddy wanted to swirl his tongue around it, flick across the peak, suck on it until Charlie moaned.

"Your hair is purple," Charlie pointed out with a cheeky grin, and Teddy realised he had lost control of his Metamorphamagi skills, and was now staring at Charlie's chest, mouth agape, hair apparently purple. He may or may not have been drooling.

"How old are you?" Teddy changed tacks, focussing his concentration on changing his hair back to its normal blue.

"Forty-two."

"Wow."

"An old man, right?"

"No, actually, you seem…"

"Younger?"

"Older."

"Ouch."

"No! I don't mean it like that. It's just… you're not much older than this bloke I… well, and I had convinced myself you were too old to…"

"Fuck?" Charlie smirked. "And how old was this bloke you… _well_." 

"Harry's age. Thirty-four… last year, when I was sixteen."

"Jeeze, Teddy."

"What? You disapprove?"

Charlie snorted. "No. Just… it's rather unexpected, is all. Your gran would not approve. Nor would Harry, for that matter."

"They don't have to know. Just like they don't have to know about…"

"This?"

Teddy nodded, using every ounce of will power he had not to jump up and down with glee. There was a _this _. With Charlie bloody Weasley. Practically family, yet so obviously not. Teddy had never been so happy to not be a part of the Potter-Weasley clan, as he had yearned to be when he was younger.__

__"What else do your elders not know about, hmm? Fucking someone eighteen years your senior is pretty risqué."_ _

__"It was just one time, at a club. I was drunk, and curious."_ _

__"How many men have you slept with?"_ _

__Teddy flushed. "Just two. Him and a boy a school."_ _

__"So you've only been fucked, what? Twice?"_ _

__"More than that!" Teddy grew defensive, but Charlie's quirked eyebrow shamed him into admitting the truth. "Okay, four times. Kind of. Does fucking someone else count?"_ _

__"It most certainly does. If you say you fucked the thirty-four year old, I think I'll come in my pants."_ _

__"I, um, no, I… do you want that?"_ _

__"Not tonight. But the thought of you fucking a man twice your age is certainly a turn on. Maybe later, perhaps. But now…"_ _

__The metal of Charlie's belt buckle clinked as he pulled the leather strip through his belt loops, slowly, his eyes trained on Teddy, as if watching for his reaction. Teddy nodded, saying yes to _this_ , and Charlie dropped the belt to the floor with a thud. Then he started to work on the button and zip of his jeans._ _

__Teddy gulped, eyes flicking to the stairwell. He was pretty sure everyone was asleep, but he worried, nonetheless. Were they going to fuck in the Weasley family living room? How wrong, and dirty and _such a turn on_. Teddy made haste to pull his shirt over his head, and get his own trousers off. _ _

__"Cute boxers," Charlie quipped, and Teddy's eyes flew down to his animated Snitch-covered underwear._ _

__"They were a present from Harry," he muttered._ _

__"I figured. I think that one likes you." He pointed to one of the painted Snitches, which fluttered in place, just over the head of Teddy's cock. "If only they vibrated," Charlie added, and Teddy couldn't help but agree._ _

__"That's all right, I'll do you one better." And before Teddy knew it, Charlie was on his knees in front of him, tonguing at Teddy's dick through his underwear. He nearly came right then and there._ _

__"Fuck," Teddy hissed, eyes flicking again to the stairs. The heat and warmth of Charlie's mouth felt _amazing_ , but Teddy's heart was racing for another reason entirely. His wand, however, was upstairs in his bedroom, so he couldn't perform any privacy spells. _ _

__"Um, Charlie—fuckomygodyes—could you, um—gnughhh—maybe, err, put up a Silencing Charm?"_ _

__"Mmmnnn?" Charlie hummed, reaching blindly across the couch cushions and fingering his wand. Teddy hissed as cool air hit his cock, and Charlie pulled away to recite the charm. " _Silencio_ ," he husked, taking the opportunity to tug Teddy's boxers over his hips. Then he whispered a spell Teddy remembered from sixth year Charms, which meant anyone who ventured toward the stairs would suddenly remember something and head back to their bedroom. They definitely wouldn't be interrupted. Teddy felt himself relax._ _

__"Get up and turn around," he instructed, Teddy mindlessly obeying, nearly tripping on his boxers as they fell around his knees. "Eager, are we?" Charlie's tone was wicked. "On your knees, and bend over the couch, then."_ _

__Teddy did as he was told, waiting for a wet digit to touch his hole – he'd been fingered and fucked before. He couldn't wait. Happy fucking Christ---_ _

__JESUS FUCK._ _

__That most definitely was NOT a finger, more like… was that Charlie's _tongue?_. Teddy whimpered in (blissful) confusion. The sensation stopped._ _

__"Like that, do you? I figured as much. Would that my dragon friend could clue me into specific kinks, but my own guesswork will have to do. I can always tell an arse man."_ _

__Teddy had no ready retort, he was far too turned on for wit, so he simply wiggled his arse in the direction of Charlie's voice, and hoped he would take a hint. He did._ _

__"Nnnnnggghhhhh," Teddy moaned, as Charlie swirled first the tip of his tongue, then flattened it out and swathed his hole expertly. He repeated this technique until every muscle in Teddy's body turned to metaphorical goo, then just when Teddy was growing restless with need, he penetrated him, Charlie's tongue feeling better than any finger possibly could._ _

__"Fuckfuckfuckfuck, your tongue feels so fucking good; I can't believe you're—oh, god, Charlie, yes fuck me _harder_ , please. _Please_!" Teddy released a litany of filth as Charlie tongue-fucked him. If all they did was this, Teddy would be happy and satisfied for a _year_ ; it was everything he'd been wanting, craving for so long, since his Hogwarts fuck-buddy left school. _ _

__"Oh _God_ , please Charlie, touch me. Touch my cock. I need to come. I need—hey!" _ _

__Charlie stopped._ _

__Teddy craned his head around, giving Charlie his best "what the fuck?" look, but couldn't see him on his periphery._ _

__"Charlie?"_ _

__"Hold your horses, kid," came a husking voice in his right ear. Teddy felt the pleasant weight of Charlie against his back and, oh yes, his hard, thick cock settled against the small of Teddy's back. "All things in good time."_ _

__Nipping at Teddy's shoulder, Charlie backed off, and before Teddy could say anything, he felt the tip of Charlie's cock nudge at his hole. Whole-hog then. All right. Best Christmas ever._ _

__"Oh, _FUCK_ , fuckfuckfuckfuck," Teddy swore as Charlie pushed inside him. Even though he was expecting it, it had been a good six months since he'd been fucked, and Charlie was by no means small. From the way it felt, Charlie had to have the widest cock Teddy had ever been fucked by._ _

__"You like that word, don't you?" Charlie said, one hand on the small of Teddy's back, the other presumably at the base of his cock as it pushed, slowly but surely, inside of him. "I remember the first time you used it. You were four, and overheard Harry say it after dinner. Started running around the house, chanting 'fuck, fuck, fuck.' Drove my mum mad." Then Charlie's lips were at Teddy's ear again, hot breath tickling the shell. "I love the change in context."_ _

__Oh god, oh god that was _dirty_. Dirtier than anything sexual – Teddy was fucking a man who remembered him when he was _four_. Teddy tried to feel disgusted and turned off. He didn't. Finally seated inside him, Charlie began to move, pulling out slowly, but then thrusting in again, hard. Teddy gasped. It felt fucking amazing._ _

__"Then go ahead, _Uncle_ Charlie," Teddy teased. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ me."_ _

__Charlie grabbed him by the hips and pounded into him. Teddy took it as a "sure, okay."_ _

__They didn't say anything else, as Charlie drove into him, and Teddy pushed his hips back with enthusiasm. Oh, it burned, and the fabric of the sofa chafed against his chest, his cock, but this was pure, unadulterated fucking, desperate and rough. This was why Teddy wanted Charlie – the experience, the calloused fingers leaving bruise marks on his hips, all that fucking _heat_. He felt dirty and abused, and on fire; it was perfect. _ _

__"You know, Theodore," Charlie began conversationally, thrusting into Teddy as if it were the most commonplace thing in the world, "you should seriously consider coming to Romania and working with the dragons. I was only a little older than you are when I began my apprenticeship. They gave me a very… warm welcome."_ _

___Oh_. Okay, Teddy got the plot now. Not ill-timed careers advice. More like a pick-up game of dirty talk._ _

__"Hmm," he hummed, trying not to betray the pleasure he felt as Charlie switched to a lazy circular rhythm, doing delicious things to Teddy's hole. He continued through ground teeth, "And how did they do that?"_ _

__"Not how, where," Charlie corrected him. Teddy could practically _hear_ the wicked smirk on Charlie's lips, if such a thing were possible. His hips stilled, and Teddy couldn't help but whine, low in his throat, at the loss. Charlie chuckled, then began a series of thrusts, punctuated by his laundry list of sordid locations._ _

__"In my cabin, in their cabin, in the showers, in the mess hall, in the woods, on the make-shift Quidditch pitch, in the dragon pen…"_ _

__Teddy gave up and moaned with each thrust, as Charlie expertly slid across his prostate._ _

__"I thought you would like that," Charlie said, then continued to fuck him sans talking for a minute._ _

__Teddy's breath caught in his throat several times before he could manage a response. "So you're telling me that the dragon reserve is some kind of—" he cut off in a gasp, but quickly recovered "—gay… fuckfest? Do they put that in the brochure?"_ _

__"No, but they should do," Charlie chucked. "They'd get more recruits. You interested?"_ _

__"Maybe. Not sure. I think you'll have to work a bit harder to convince me. I'm not satisfied just yet."_ _

__"Aren't you cheeky? If only your godfather could see you now… or hear you. Maybe if I make you scream loud enough…" With that, Charlie grabbed Teddy firmly by the hips, and began to drive into him in double-time. Teddy had to bite his lip and dig his forearms into the couch cushions to stay himself before he remembered the Silencing Charm._ _

__"Oh, _fuck_ , fuckfuckfuckfuck," he finally allowed himself, grinding back against Charlie._ _

__"That's more like it. I love an audience…"_ _

__"Silence—ing—Cha—arm—" Teddy gasped between thrusts._ _

__"What?" Charlie said calmly, as if unaffected. "You want me to take it down? You _are_ a dirty boy."_ _

__"Nnn—no!" Panic coursed through Teddy's body, but then Charlie stroked against his prostate yet again, and his brain switched tacks. "Just keep doing that—yes!—that!"_ _

__"Too bad, Theodore," Charlie whispered in his ear, nipping at the lobe. "I'm sure my brother would enjoy this show very much. He'll be so disappointed."_ _

__Brother? Jesus, which one? Charlie, as if reading his mind, answered him._ _

__"Bill. He likes to act all high-and-mighty… and fatherly. But he's a real dirty fucker. You wouldn't believe the shit he got up to when he was younger. Or maybe you would. It's amazing what a little werewolf bite can do to a man. The things he craves." Charlie snickered, and Teddy couldn't help the images that shot into his mind._ _

__The formidable Bill Weasley, fucking men? Fucking _Charlie_? No, that was ridiculous. He cleared that from his mind. The image of Bill watching Charlie and Teddy fuck, however, remained, and spurred Teddy on as he bucked against Charlie. God, he needed to come._ _

__"You like that, too? Fuck, Teddy, you're quite the find. Maybe I'll put in for a repeat performance, after all. Let you fuck me. I bet you have a wicked tongue."_ _

__Oh, _God_ , yes, Teddy would like that. Teddy would have come all over himself at the words, had the course fabric of the couch not been rubbing against him, quelling his orgasm. Fuck, he was so close. He wondered if Charlie would mind…_ _

__"Can we… can we change positions? I need to touch my cock, or I'll die."_ _

__Charlie chuckled. "A bit dramatic, but valid point."_ _

__The hands previously on Teddy's hips slid upwards until they were wrapped around his abdomen, and the next thing he knew, he was behind heaved up and back. Teddy instinctively kicked his legs back, locking them around Charlie's thighs._ _

__"Upsy-daisy!" Charlie added for patronising effect, as he picked Teddy up and spun them round, then plopped himself back down on the couch, so Teddy was seated on top of him, in control._ _

__The new angle meant Charlie's cock drove further into him than before, and Teddy hissed at the deep penetration. _Fuck_ , why hadn't he tried this position before? It was _brilliant_. Experimenting, Teddy used his thigh and stomach muscles to lift himself a few inches, then eased himself back down. The depth and the friction were just perfect, and free from the scratchy confines of the couch, Teddy's cock twitched with renewed interest._ _

__He tried again, this time savouring the way his muscles quaked, as he strained to lift himself further, then crash back down. On the third go, Charlie met him half-way, punching his hips up as Teddy came down. That was it. His thighs were killing him, but this was how he wanted to come, bouncing up and down in Charlie's lap like he was a fucking see-saw._ _

__"Touch yourself," Charlie whispered in his ear, and Teddy was all too happy to oblige._ _

__He knew the second he touched his cock that he wasn't going to last long. Pleasure spiked down his spine and his balls ached, he was ready, so close. But he needed something…_ _

__"Your hand," Charlie instructed him, and Teddy instinctively held it up to Charlie's mouth. He’d never thought another man spitting on him would be sexy, but the lubrication was exactly what Teddy needed, and when he gripped himself again, it all came together, almost too fast. The burn in his thighs, the ache in his balls, heat coursing down his spine and every focusing in his cock._ _

__"Fuuuuuucccckkkkkk," he moaned, come splashing onto his stomach and thighs._ _

__He lost the strength to move, and Charlie took over, driving up into him, hard, until Teddy felt his cock spasm, and come hot inside him._ _

__"Not bad, kid," Charlie husked in his ear. "We'll see what we can do about you fucking me next time."_ _

__Teddy hummed his approval, blissed out and suddenly very, very tired. Letting his eyes drift closed, Teddy groaned as Charlie lifted him up, his spent cock slipping free. Teddy curled over on his side, not caring that he was naked, with come dribbling down his thigh. A part of him enjoyed it, if he was honest._ _

__"Mum will kill you if you get come on the couch." Charlie whispered a spell, and Teddy gasped at the sensation of his hole and thighs being cleaned. Dammit._ _

__"What? You liked that? Feeling my come in your arse, running down your thighs? Oh, you _are_ a keeper," Charlie chuckled, smacking Teddy lightly on the bum. "Come on, up you get. Bedtime."_ _

__"Nnnnoooo, 'm fine here," Teddy murmured, cracking open one eye and craning his neck to look at Charlie. "Stay here with me. Please."_ _

__Charlie studied him a moment, then seemed to decide to humour him. "Fine. Twenty minutes, then we have to go to bed. I don't want my mother finding us here in the morning."_ _

__Charlie curled up behind Teddy, heavy and warm against him. Teddy sighed happily, and nestled back into him._ _

__"Happy Christmas, Charlie."_ _

__"Happy Christmas, Teddy."_ _

__~~~~_ _

__Teddy found three things of note when he woke the next morning. First, his feet were cold, second, his thighs and bum hurt like hell, and third, he was alone. He cracked open one eye, and was startled to find two wide, blue eyes staring down at him, accompanied by a shock of blonde hair and a small, pink mouth quirked into a smile. Victoire. He opened the other eye reluctantly._ _

__"Morning."_ _

__"Morning," Victoire returned wryly. "Two questions, Teddy. One—why aren't you upstairs, and two—why do you smell like a brothel?"_ _

__Teddy peered down at himself and, indeed, he was in quite a state. He was haphazardly covered up by a knit blanket (hence the cold feet) which did nothing to hide the fact that he was shirtless, and that his boxer shorts were stuck to his stomach. One of the Snitches at the waistband fluttered a wing fruitlessly – it was stuck fast by his dried come. So much for that Cleaning Charm. Teddy was sure his hair didn't help the picture. And—he sniffed—yes, he did reek of sex._ _

__"I, um, couldn't sleep?" Teddy answered weakly, but Victoire was having none of it._ _

__"That—" she gestured at the state of him "is not the result of an insomnia-fueled wank, Teddy. I'm not stupid. And I really don't want to know. The important thing is that you get upstairs and shower before Gran or my dad see you."_ _

__"Which is worse, that I shagged his daughter or his brother?" Teddy mused, then caught himself as Victoire's eyebrows disappeared into her fringe. "Fuck, did I say that out loud?"_ _

__"I don't want to know," Victoire groaned. "Except, no. Just tell me it wasn't Percy. Ick."_ _

__"No, not Percy."_ _

__Victoire seemed relieved. Then her eyes widened and she left out a soft 'oh' as it dawned on her. "God dammit, Uncle Charlie," she muttered, and shook her head. "Get upstairs, Teddy. Shower. Then come down for breakfast. Gran and I are doing a cooked breakfast."_ _

__She left him, going through to the kitchen, and Teddy heaved himself up to his feet. Jesus fuck, it hurt. Felt like he had run a bloody marathon, and _then_ fucked himself silly. That shower was sounding better and better._ _

__He ran into Percy on the stairs, who gave him an up-and-down assessment, and must have caught sight of the dried come on Teddy's stomach, because he choked on his 'good morning,' and instead admonished him with a ' _really_ , Theodore!' Teddy grinned, saluted Percy with mock-seriousness, and trundled on past him. _ _

__Thankfully, the second landing shower was free—gotta love his younger cousins and their holiday lie-ins—and he was able to hop right in. There was still hot water, to boot._ _

__By the time he made it downstairs, showered and clothed, the early crowd was seated at the table – Molly and Arthur, Aunt Ginny, Percy, Bill and Fleur, Victoire and—Teddy's heart began to beat in double time—Charlie._ _

__"Good morning, Teddy, dear!" Molly greeted him, gesturing to the seat next to Victoire (across from Charlie) and already shovelling food onto a plate for him. "We've done a full English breakfast; your favourite! Tuck in."_ _

__"Thanks, Aunty Molly," Teddy said brightly, ignoring Charlie's heated gaze. No good in getting hard before he even sat down. They'd _notice_._ _

__"Did you sleep well?" Molly continued as she spooned a large heap of beans onto his toast. Victoire and Charlie snorted into their napkin and hand, respectively._ _

__"Oh, um, yes. Very well," he lied. As he took his seat and accepted the plate from Molly, he flicked his gaze up at Charlie, who was looking right back, mouth quirked into a wicked half-smile. Oh, yeah, there went his cock._ _

__He tucked into his food, sucking down the beans and toast, eggs, sausage and tomato, trying his best to keep his mouth full, and avoid conversation. As soon as he paused to take a sip of juice, however, Charlie pounced._ _

__"So, Teddy," Charlie began, "you and my niece have any big New Year's plans? You know, ringing in the New Year with a bang…?" His grin was downright salacious, and everyone under the age of fifty got his gist. Only Teddy and Victoire understood the irony._ _

__Percy looked scandalised, Ginny genuinely interested and Bill was shooting both him and Charlie daggers with his eyes._ _

__"Actually, no, I think I'll be too busy studying. NEWTs coming up and all. I think I might look into taking on an extra subject, too."_ _

__"And what brought on this newfound academia?" Bill took over the interrogation, spearing his fork and knife into a sausage link. His tone said it all: bullshit._ _

__"Oh, I don't know. Just been thinking. What Charlie said last night really got inside me."_ _

__Charlie spit his tea back into the cup, spluttering and coughing. Beside him, Victoire giggled, and the rest of the table just looked confused. Teddy continued._ _

__"Working on the dragon reserve, getting my hands dirty, sounds really appealing. Lots of opportunities for an eager young man. I'm sure I could learn a lot. Do something different than my parents." Or someone._ _

__"Seems rather sudden, if you ask me." Bill eyed him carefully._ _

__"Oh, leave the boy alone, Billy," Charlie chastised him. "You remember what you were like at his age."_ _

__"Top of my class, and deferent towards my elders?"_ _

__This time Percy was the one who nearly choked on his tea._ _

__"Don’t be a prat, Billy. Leave the boy alone. I think it shows great flexibility that he's willing to consider something different. You'd be hard-pressed to find another boy his age with such resolve. I'm sure he'll come out on top." Charlie smirked over at him. The game was back on._ _

__"If you're so worried he's making a rash decision," Charlie continued, "I'd be happy to have him visit me on the reserve at the Easter hols. Show him first-hand what it's like."_ _

__And it seemed so was their second date. Teddy grinned._ _

__"Thanks, Charlie. I'd love to see what the dragon reserve is like – the cabins, the mess hall, the dragon pen..."_ _

__And the shower, the forest, the floor, the bed, the table, the chairs…_ _

___Finis_ _ _


End file.
